Starting School from Zero
by HopeFaith10
Summary: It's Re:Zero...but in a school. Subaru is new to Lugnica High School. There he encounters strange bullies, the Emilia camp and a secret admirer. Will Subaru find the answer to all the mysteries of the new school or will something different happen?
1. Chapter 1

I was bored and I have no school. So here's a Re:Zero fanfic for ya'll.

* * *

Subaru looked at his watch. It was almost time for his first class of his first class at Lugnica High School. He had transferred for a reason not even he knew. "Excuse me, are you Subaru?" said a feminine voice from behind him. Subaru looked over his shoulder and saw a young girl with silver hair staring at him. "Y-yes I am." Subaru answered. The girl smiled and said "I'm Emilia, one of the participants of the student council election.". Subaru stood up and shook Emilia's hand. He then noticed there was two girls behind Emilia, one with pink hair and one with blue hair. "Who are those?" Subaru asked Emilia. Emilia turned around to face the two girls. "This is Rem and Ram, they're my friends who are helping with my council campaign." she explained. Rem and Ram smiled at Subaru and Subaru politely smiled back. He suddenly felt something fuzzy touch his leg. Subaru looked down to see a gray and white cat on his leg. "Hello. I'm Pack." the cat said. Subaru stumbled over in shock, making Emilia, Pack, Rem and Ram laugh. "Calm down. I'm just a spirit." Pack chuckled. Subaru smiled and stood himself up. "So is there many in the election?" Subaru asked. "Well there's me, Crusch Karsten, Priscilla Barielle, Anastasia Hoshin and a girl named Felt." Emilia explained "Every camp has helpers. I only need one more. I have Rem, Ram and Beatrice so far. Pack can't help because he is a spirit.". Subaru smiled and cheered "Let me be your supporter!". Emilia smiled and agreed to let Subaru help her. The bell for the first class and the group split up for their first class. Subaru rushed to his first class and found Rem and Ram in the classroom. "Hey, you two are in this class too!" Subaru beamed. The twins nodded and Subaru sat beside Rem. Rem was not sure if she should trust Subaru or not. That was a problem until later that day...at lunch...

Subaru sat down with the rest of the Emilia camp at lunch. Rem was still sitting beside Subaru. She was still wondering if she should trust him. That was when she got a text. "Apologies, I must see who has requested me outside of the canteen." Rem explained before leaving the table. Subaru was eating quickly. He really wanted to look around the school a bit more after he ate. Subaru was first to finish his lunch. He walked into the hallway to throw away the remains of his lunch when he saw a hooded figure torturing Rem. Rem was obviously defenseless so Subaru knew he had to step in. He quickly started running then he jumped and kicked the bully in the back of the head, knocking him out. Rem was in shock. Subaru looked up and asked if she was okay. Rem was frozen. She could hear her heart beating through her chest. She felt as if Subaru had won more than her trust, he had also won her heart. "Rem, are you there? Lugnica to Rem." Subaru said while waving his hand in front of Rem's face. Rem blinked and noticed she was still standing in the hallway where the bully was torturing her. "Oh sorry about that Subaru-kun." she apologized. Subaru smiled and said "Let's just go back to see the others.". "Actually, Subaru-Kun, can we stay out here? Just the two of us? The bell will ring in a couple of minutes." Rem explained. Subaru grinned and accepted Rem's offer. The two sat on a nearby bench and chatted until lunch was over. As Subaru waved Rem off to her class, a small girl with blonde hair tied in twin drills appeared behind him. "Oh are you lost kid?" Subaru asked as he looked at the small girl. "Actually I'm a student here. I want to know who you are." the girl explained. "Oh yeah, Beatrice is it? How do you like the nickname Lil' Bea?" Subaru asked. "It's not required but it's fine I guess. Anyway I'll be in the library if you need me." Beatrice explained. Beatrice teleported without a word before Subaru could send her off. Subaru then continued on his journey to his next class.

It was the end of the day when a tired Subaru visited his locker. He opened it and noticed a note that was in his locker. He picked it up and noticed it was an unsigned love letter. "It must be from Emilia. I knew she loved me!" Subaru cheered. Rem was beside him. _Well you can keep thinking that until I confirm Subaru-Kun_ she thought as she watched Subaru fiddle around his locker. "Subaru-Kun." Rem said. Subaru looked at Rem and asked "Is something wrong Rem?". Rem shook her head and explained "All members of each camp must meet up afterschool for an hour each day to work on the campaign.". Subaru nodded and closed his locker. "You will also be meeting the teacher that is leading us, Mister Mathers." Rem continued. She had a clipboard that she flipped through as she and Subaru headed towards the library. The rest of the Emilia camp and a tall man with indigo hair were sitting around a large table having a chat. "Ah lovely to see you Rem and your friend there is Subaru, correct?" the man said. "Yes Mister Mathers." Rem said. It was a bit obvious she was nervous but it wasn't obvious why. Mister Mathers smiled and ordered the two to take a seat. Rem sat between Subaru and Ram. "Now we were just discussing the idea of maybe hosting a debate. The Crusch camp has already requested a debate. I would like a show of hands who would like our camp to participate." Emilia explained. Rem, Ram, Subaru and Mister Mathers raised their hands. Beatrice was intrigued by her book and was honestly uninterested in joining a debate. "Right then, since it's 4 against 1, we will accept Crusch's request to take part in her debate. As always Rem, Ram and Beatrice will be debating along with our newest member, Subaru. I need you all to have your arguments written on paper or mentally by Friday. That's in two days might I add. So save the date, Friday the 12th of September, the debate hall. Let's win Emilia camp!" Emilia cheered. She then sat back down and dismissed her camp's participants. Subaru walked home on his own, wondering about everything. The bully, Rem's behavior, the debate and most importantly, the secret admirer.

* * *

So yeah. If you are only finding my fanfics through this one, I have a habit of leaving things on cliffhangers. I hope you all enjoyed. See ya'll in the next chapter.

OKAY WHO IS PLAYING VIOLINS IN THE BACKGROUND? SIOBHAN GET OUT OF MY OFFICE! NOW! Geez she is such a prep. Wait this is still recording?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this took me a while to get this chapter out. There is a couple of things I would like to discuss before I begin:

1\. I have sent PMs to everyone requesting me to change my style. If you still are curious as to why I write in long paragraphs, a brief summary is I have autism and I find it difficult to change things I am attached to.

2\. I THINK this is the first story I have written without including an OC or dropping it entirely. It's actually strange for me not to include an OC in a story because I just like experimenting with my OCs in different worlds. I might add in two of my OCs later on but they're both still in development.

3\. I have a fanfiction and fictionpress Instagram now. I might add a picture relating to this story later. You can follow that account at WeirdoAutisticTurtle. This will probably be the last time I'll be mentioning this.

4\. I am actually not writing this in one sitting like I normally do. I am actually spreading it out because I have a long weekend.

Anyway, onto the story

* * *

Subaru was in the middle of eating lunch in the cafeteria with Rem, Ram and Emilia when he notice a girl with short blonde hair quickly run and stop behind Emilia. "EMILIA LOOK BEHIND YOU!" he hollered. Emilia turned around fast enough to see the blonde girl leaving the cafeteria. The next thing Subaru knew, he was running after the girl with Emilia. The two took a left as they chased after the girl and realized where the girl had stopped, in a classroom. Subaru entered the room with Emilia behind him. In there, he saw a teacher talking with the girl. "Give me back what you stole at once!" Emilia declared. The girl turned around and suddenly Subaru recalled her face. It was Felt, one of the other girls in the student council election. "Do you mean your student council card? I'm doing this for a client Emilia. You have nothing to worry about." Felt replied. "Who would this client be?" Emilia asked. Felt put a smirk on her face and announced "The highest bidder for a student council card. Tell you what, if you can beat their offer, I'll give it back.". Subaru then remembered his phone. He pulled it out and asked "Would this be a good offer?". The teacher took the phone out of his hands to examine it. "It is a very valuable piece. I'd say it is higher than Granhiert's offer." the teacher explained to Felt. "Fair enough. Well you heard Old Man Rom, here's your student council card." Felt told Emilia as she tossed the student council card back at her. Subaru caught the card with one hand and transferred it to Emilia, who put it in her pocket. "You should keep it in a better place. You were super easy to pickpocket." Felt chuckled. Subaru and Emilia left quickly with the last thing they saw being a knife in the corner of Subaru's eye.

It was yet again time for everyone to leave the school building and go home for the day. Subaru was about to leave when he was stopped by Rem. "Subaru-kun, do you mind walking with me to the train station? Rem already left and I'm a little scared to go by myself." she suggested. Subaru was willing to help her out and was about to tell her that he accepted her request when screams were heard. The screaming for only a few seconds but were enough to make Subaru start running towards where he had met Felt and the teacher. He opened the door and stood there in fright when he saw the corpses of Felt and Old Man Rom. He was so terrified he could hear his own heart beating in his chest but suddenly that beating stopped...and Subaru was dead. Subaru opened his eyes to see Rem looking up at him again. He was back at the moment when Rem was asking him to walk her to the train station. He stared at her for a couple of seconds before Rem asked "Subaru-Kun? D-do you accept or d-deny my q-question?". Subaru finally snapped out of his deep staring trance and replied to her with a positive answer. With that, Subaru and Rem started slowly hiking towards the train station.

As he and Rem walked down the streets of the small town, Subaru was still traumatized by the corpses he saw. He tried to keep his nerves hidden as he didn't wish to embarrass himself in public. He needed somewhere to take a short breath and comprehend what had just happened. "Hey Rem. I'm sorry I didn't use the bathroom before we left. Do you know a place I could go?" Subaru asked. Rem turned to him and answered with the words "There's a bar down that alleyway but beware of thugs.". Subaru nodded and started walking down the alleyway Rem had pointed him down. He was about 3 meters away from relieving himself when he was suddenly stopped by a gang of three thugs. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A high school student? Don't make me laugh. The easiest type of people to target, besides little kids." one of the thugs chuckled bluntly. Subaru stumbled backwards in fright and landed right into a knife one of the thugs was holding behind his back. Subaru died on the spot and suddenly he was back to Rem in the hallway. "Subaru-Kun? D-do you accept or d-deny my q-question?" Rem questioned once again. "I'm starting to see a pattern here..." Subaru said before fainting. What on Earth could have been going on?

* * *

So...yeah. This took me more than three months to get this chapter out. I started it about three weeks before it actually came out. I was terribly sick that weekend, then the next weekend I was still trying to convince myself my new SNA is alright (and I'm still doing that.), then the weekend after that, I was cleaning my Roblox friends list (It took me a while because there's no multiple select button) and this almost didn't come out because I have been sick over the past week. Now, I'm probably gonna be sick next Sunday because there's a lifeguard graduation party (Yes, it's strange but I am actually going to a party) and CANDY! Either way, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
